Un Mundo de Oscuridad
by Chiyo Asakura
Summary: Luego del tierno reencuentro, Sakura y Syaoran disfrutan su vida de novios, con sus problemas normales. Pero no todo es color de rosa, ya que una vez más se enfrentarán al peligro, les será dificil ver la luz al final del tunel,¿los podrán separar?
1. Chapter 1

"**El Mundo de la Oscuridad"**

Hola a todos!!!

Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió cuando terminé de leer los 12 tomos del manga de Sakura, en donde vi el final real (el anime es demasiado distinto en todo) y que se vuelven a reencontrar para estar juntos por fin! (ahhh!!! que tierno XD); en sí, mi historia comienza desde el reencuentro, el principio lo pondré idéntico al manga (solo el reencuentro) para que se familiaricen y no haya problemas de entendimiento, luego mi historia. Las risas, los problemas, la magia, la acción y el romance resaltarán al máximo.

Si les gustó o no, dejen sus coments, para que me ayuden a que la musa pase por aquí, critiquen, cuestionen, pregunten que yo con gusto les responderé. Para aclarar el último punto, diré algo más: no habrá lemon en esta historia, escenas violentas si (en la medida normal), no palabras fuertes (lenguaje SOES), todo esto porque quiero que lo lean todos (jaja).

No los decepcionaré, habrá bastante Sakura Syaoran, les pondré la edad de: Sakura 14, Syaoran 16, el romance es algo lindo. Sin más preámbulos les dejo el fic. Disfrútenlo!!!

Disclaimer: El anime me dejo decepcionadamente feliz, el manga contenta y riendo a mares, CLAMP me hace feliz con sus historias, ellas si trabajan como es, yo solo tomo sus personajes para una linda historia.

**Capítulo I: "Reencuentro"**

La ciudad de Tomoeda, un lugar tranquilo, lleno de gente amable, servicial y noble, en otros lados lo contrario, pero ¿qué ciudad no es así?. Aquí es donde vive nuestra pequeña amiga Sakura, una joven valiente que luchó por capturar las cartas clow que habían escapado del libro, donde conoció a su guardián y amigo Kerberus, llamado por ella como Kero, que le entregó la llave en donde podía convocar el báculo para sellar las cartas, conoció a Li Syaoran, lucharon juntos hasta el final, junto con Yukito, quien era el otro guardián llamado Yue, conoció al mago clow, descubrió muchas cosas, entre ellas el amor que le tiene a Syaoran, la persona más importante para ella, quien se le declaró luego de tanto tiempo, y al final entregándole un oso dándole la respuesta que tanto quería oír el.

Desde ese entonces, ya ha pasado un año desde todo aquello, ahora Sakura añora el regreso de la persona que más quiere en este mundo.

Ese mismo día, bajó corriendo de su cuarto, desayunó y se quitó sus pantuflas.

-¡ya me voy! –dijo terminando de colocarse los zapatos -¡ya se me hizo tarde!

Salió disparada de su casa, empezó a correr.

-¡seguramente mi hermano se burlará de mi diciendo que aunque ya entré a secundaria sigo siendo una dormilona! –

Al doblar a la derecha, a la misma velocidad, paró de repente, vio algo que no esperaba en ese momento: un peluche de osito con alas… que había regalado, quien lo sostenía....

-¿eres tu… Syaoran Kun? –dijo sin salir de su asombro

-los asuntos y trámites que tenía que resolver en Hong Kong por fin han terminado –dijo con una sonrisa –de ahora en adelante puedo quedarme aquí, en la Ciudad de Tomoeda –

-¿en serio? –preguntó Sakura

-si –

-¿ya no tenemos que conformarnos con cartas o llamadas por teléfono? –

-así es –

Las lágrimas de Sakura desbordaban de sus ojos, su sonrisa dulce se iluminó con ellas.

-de ahora en adelante, siempre estaremos juntos –

Sakura lo abrazó sin más, Syaoran correspondió al abrazo, Sakura lloraba de felicidad pura.

XD XD :,D

-"Así fue como nos reencontramos, la verdad es que no queríamos dejarnos de abrazar, pero nos acordamos de que teníamos clase" –dijo Sakura tomando una taza de te

-Sakura, eso es muy lindo, ¡ojalá lo hubiera podido grabar! –dijo Tomoyo, su amiga de toda la vida, quien tomaba el té con ella

Sakura se encontraba en la casa de Tomoyo, quien animada contaba lo que había pasado. Tomoyo la vio sonriendo.

-pensé que Syaoran kun iba a venir contigo –dijo curiosa

-Tenía que arreglar algunas cosas, pero dentro de un rato vendrá por mi y así podrás platicar con él –dijo alegre como siempre

-¡dejen de hablar de él mocoso! ¡Yo quiero más pastel! –dijo Kero elevando su plato

-¡eres un tragón! –dijo viéndolo enojada

------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en otro lugar, Syaoran estaba organizando unos papeles en el sótano de la casa en la que estaba viviendo, había muchas cajas mal apiladas y otras sobre puestas en anaqueles rotos y repisas viejas, era un sótano bastante grande, mal organizado y peligroso para cualquiera que entrara al lugar. Dejó la pila de papeles sobre un escritorio viejo, polvoriento y podrido, jaló una silla y se sentó, pero al sentarse, esta se partió en dos, cayendo al suelo.

-¡rayos! ¡Esto está a punto de sucumbir! –dijo con desdén

-no debería estar haciendo esto… -dijo pensativo –pero si lo adelanto, podré estar más tiempo con Sakura –sonrió inconscientemente

Subió las escaleras, tomó una de las sillas del comedor y bajó de nuevo, se sentó y se dispuso a revisar la pila de papeles, encontró facturas, recibos y pagarés, cartas amorosas de anónimos y hojas con poemas tachados, cansado dejó la pila de papel a medio terminar, vio la hora y se dispuso a salir, pero algo le llamó la atención, algo brillaba dentro de las cajas mal apiladas. Se acercó curioso, pero de repente las cajas se empezaron a mover y a temblar de manera extraña, Syaoran sacó su espada y las cajas se lanzaron contra él, empezó a blandir su espada y partió varias cajas, pero otras lo atacaba veloces y no pudo contenerlas. Las cajas al mismo tiempo se abalanzaron sobre él y quedó debajo de toda esa pila de desechos.

--------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? –preguntó Tomoyo viendo el rostro de su amiga

-vamos, tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo levantándose

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me puedo terminar mi pastelito antes? –preguntó Kero

-no, luego te lo terminas, esto es algo urgente –

-está bien Sakura, vamos –dijo Kero tranquilo

-------------------------------------------------------

Debajo de la pila de desechos, Syaoran intentaba salir, pero estaban demasiado pesados, pensó en Sakura, su sonrisa, sus recuerdos, no tenía mucha prisa, pero aún así ansiaba estar con ella, fastidiado de que hubiera sucedido algo así, apenas moviendo sus dedos, pronunció el hechizo y las cajas empezaron a volar, hacia los lados caían. Se levantó viendo a todos lados, en eso tocaron el timbre. Se sacudió un poco y empezó a salir de todo el desastre de ese lugar.

-Hola Syaoran –dijo Sakura cuando Syaoran abrió la puerta

-Hola Lee kun –dijo Tomoyo con su peculiar sonrisa

-Hola mocoso –dijo Kero

-Hola Sakura, Tomoyo Chan –dijo Syaoran sonriendo, miró de reojo a Kero, que le lanzaba una mirada de enojo

-¡¿Qué te pasó?! –dijo Sakura sorprendida

-entren, les contaré –dijo Syaoran

*********

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó –dijo Sakura tomando té y flan, que con gusto les había invitado Syaoran

-jaja –dijo Kero

-¿de qué te ríes? –dijo Syaoran molesto

-caíste en mi trampa ¡jaja! –dijo Kero riendo a mares

-¿Cómo? pero si tu no sabías ni siquiera que estaba aquí –dijo Sakura

-puedo sentir la presencia del mocoso a kilómetros –dijo Kero presumiendo

Los dos se lanzaron una mirada llena de desprecio, como siempre solían hacerlo. Tomoyo los vio y le susurró algo a Sakura, quien negó con la cabeza sonrojada.

-lo bueno –dijo Sakura sentándose junto a Syaoran –es que estás bien –dijo abrazándolo

-se ven tan lindos –dijo Tomoyo con sus ojitos aguados

-¡ya! ¡Aléjate de Sakura! ¡Mocoso! –dijo Kero enojado

-¡kero chan! –dijo Sakura

-yo creo –dijo Tomoyo levantándose –que ya es muy tarde –dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sakura –Kero ¿te gustaría quedarte conmigo hoy? –

-¿en serio Tomoyo? –Dijo Kero, pero vio de reojo a los dos –pero… tengo que cuidar a Sakura, por si pasa algo –

-ah! –dijo fingiendo tristeza –y yo que te tenía unos postres muy ricos que hice hoy, lástima que no vendrás –se volteó para que no la viera sonreír

-¿postes? –Dijo Kero -¡si voy!

-que bueno –rió contenta - entonces los dejamos, nos vemos mañana en la escuela –

-pero si te advierto una cosa –dijo Kero acercándose mucho a Syaoran, mientras lo señalaba con un dedo (digamos) –tienes que cuidarla, si le pasa algo y llega llorando, tendrás que vértelas conmigo –

-yo la protegeré siempre, aunque muera por ello –

-ah que lindo –dijo Tomoyo

Sakura se sonrojó y sonrió como si estuviera en las nubes.

-bien, ¡vamos Tomoyo! –dijo Kero

Los dos salieron del lugar, Kero les dio una última mirada y cerró la puerta. Syaoran y Sakura se quedaron abrazados, no se habían dado cuenta. Syaoran le dio un beso en la frente, pero a tiempo Sakura subió su rostro y se dieron un beso. Los dos se coloraron y se voltearon, luego se vieron y se sonrieron con complicidad, pero en eso todo empezó a temblar. Los dos se levantaron y olvidaron lo anterior, salieron a la calle y vieron a Tomoyo y a Kerberus (n/a(Nota del autor): Kero –Chan cuando esté en su forma falsa, Kerberus cuando esté en su verdadera forma), se reunieron con ellos.

-¿Qué diablos estará pasando? –dijo Syaoran sacando su espada con magia

-¡miren! –dijo Tomoyo

Todo empezó a hundirse, el temblor se hizo más fuerte, los árboles se caían, los postes cayeron estrepitosamente sobre las casas, las calles se agrietaron.

-¡Sakura! –dijo Syaoran

-¡sí! -

Sakura sacó la llave de su cuello, la colocó en la palma de la mano, y esta comenzó a brillar.

-llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, ¡muéstrate ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo! ¡LIBÉRATE! –

El círculo mágico se liberó debajo de sus pies y la llave se convirtió en el báculo rosa. Sacó una carta de la bolsa de su falda y la lanzó al aire.

-¡tiempo! –exclamó

La carta se liberó, pero esta volvió a su forma original y cayó en la mano de Sakura.

-¡No funciona! –

-y no funcionará hasta que se arregle esta situación –dijo una voz

Una joven de apenas 14 años apareció ante ellos, les lanzó una bolsa y agitó sus manos. Sakura recogió la bolsa.

-¿Quién eres? –dijo Sakura

-no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito que por favor reconstruyan el pasado y detengan la destrucción total del mundo en este tiempo –dijo la joven al agacharse

En eso, un hombre se alzó detrás de la joven, Syaoran se lanzó hacia ese tipo, evitando que matase a la joven de capucha. Sakura intentó convocar otra carta, pero estas no funcionaban.

-¿Por qué no puedo liberarlas? –exclamó Sakura preocupada

-¡por qué te metes, enano! –exclamó el hombre de capucha, que ocultaba su rostro

-¡que te importa! –dijo Syaoran dándole una patada

La joven se acercó a Sakura, en eso vio que sus ojos eran violeta y sus cabellos dorados, tenía un rostro infantil y noble, pero lleno de preocupación.

-todo está explicado, va en esa bolsa, por favor reparen todo esto –

De repente, ella tocó el suelo y se abrieron varios agujeros en el suelo, en donde estaban parados cada uno, en eso llegó Yue y solo pudo alcanzar a Tomoyo, los dos se fueron en ese túnel, ya que el túnel los aspiraba.

-¡SYAORAN! –gritó Sakura al caer por ese agujero

-¡SAKURA! –

En eso, el hombre encapuchado le hizo un corte en el brazo por el descuido, la joven se acercó veloz y junto con Syaoran lo lanzaron de una patada.

-¡vete! –gritó la joven

En eso se abrió otro agujero, cayendo Syaoran, cerrándose junto con los demás.

-suerte, descendientes de Clow –dijo la joven antes de ser atravesada por la espada del hombre encapuchado

*******************************************

Todos viajaban en diferentes túneles, Sakura se aferró a su báculo y salió disparada hacia la arena, rodó un poco y luego se paró. Cuando vio hacia el horizonte, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un desierto, más o menos a las 5 de la tarde. Dio varias vueltas en sí, pero no había nadie a la vista.

-¿en dónde estarán? –dijo Sakura para sí misma

Syaoran seguía descendiendo por el túnel, al final cuando salió cayó entre las ramas de los árboles, se sujetó dando un par de vueltas como acróbata, y luego cayó al suelo parado. Se quedó viendo en los alrededores, pero al igual que Sakura, no había nadie por ahí. Empezó a caminar, ya que empezaba a caer la noche.

-Sakura, espero que estés bien –

Tomoyo y Yue al salir del túnel cayeron en los llanos, Yue dejó a Tomoyo en el suelo y luego él se paró también.

-¿Qué crees que ha pasado, Yue San? –preguntó

-nos han transportado al pasado –

-¿Cómo? –

Kerberus cayó en una playa, era de noche cuando aterrizó en el lugar. Se transformó en su figura falsa (Kero), y empezó a inspeccionar el lugar.

-¡rayos! ¡¿En que nos han metido?! –dijo Kero

**************

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, ya vendré con otro cap si la musa pasa por aquí, lo actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda, ya que tengo otra historia que terminar y no le he dedicado mucho tiempo. Dejen sus reviews, que iluminan mi sendero como escritora, me alegra y me sonríe la vida con ello.

Para aquellos que les guste un montón la parejita de Sakura y Syaoran (como yo XD), y no se hayan enterado, lean el manga o vean el anime de Tsubasa Chronicles, o Crónicas de Sakura como le llaman en otros lados, y cuéntenme lo que les parece (no es la conti de SCC, pero son los mismos personajes y personalidades, así que parece). Yo en el otro cap, les pongo que me pareció esa historia de CLAMP, esas mujeres saben cómo emocionarme ajaja. En wikipedia hay info, pero aparece como Shaoran Li (Mal escrito pero que se le va a ser), info sobre la trama tanto de SCC como de Tsubasa Chronicles. Es un poco pobre la info, pero es la mejor que he leído, ya que la trama es bastante compleja y da muchos giros (por supuesto buenos) y yo casi muero de un infarto por ello, pero es mejor leer el manga, se emociona uno más.

Hasta la próxima…..XDXDXDXD


	2. Chapter 2

Hooola….. A TODOS!!!!

Hoy no diré mucho ya que digo pendejadas, sino mejor: uno: gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia (eso es una gran alegría para mi XD) de leerlo y dejarme coment, Domo Arigatou XXD y a los que lo leyeron y no dejaron igual Domo Arigatou XXD; dos, se que fue un poco rápido pero quería introducirlos a la trama. Sin más preámbulos, que les guste el sig cap.

(N/A) Notas de autor

-"si como no"-pensamientos del personaje

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors no es de moa, sino de las chicas de CLAMP, que me alegran la vida con sus animes y mangas que han sido famosos, si fueran míos, creo que no serviría nada y no tuviera éxito jajaja, y que yo tomo sus personajes para una linda historia.

**El Mundo de la Oscuridad**

**Capítulo II: "Batalla Inesperada"**

-"rayos!!! ¡¿Por qué en mi primer día de regreso nos pasa esto?! –Refunfuñaba Syaoran –casi no pude estar con Sakura –bufó enojado –cuando llegue ¡quemaré todo el sótano!"

Syaoran caminaba a través del único sendero que tenía ese bosque, y por cierto parecía muy poco transitado, la noche ya había llegado a ese lugar y estaba siendo muy difícil no tropezar con las raíces. El frío empezó a presentarse allí, su suéter de capucha y sus jeans no ayudaban. Aún conservaba su espada en la mano, a pesar que iba pensando en una y mil cosas estaba alerta.

-"y lo peor de todo es que no entiendo lo que pasó!!!" –

*********************

-"Syaoran… ¿Dónde estás? "–su sonrisa se desvaneció –"ella habló sobre ir al pasado y corregirlo, y… detener la destrucción del presente… ah!" –

Sakura levantó el bolso que aún tenía sujeto la mano junto con el báculo, de alguna forma no lo había soltado. Desde que había llegado, su panorama era más que solo arena. Y lo peor no era eso, sino que la noche ya había llegado y parecía como si estuviera en la boca de un lobo y con un frío… incomprensible. Daba miedo ese lugar, cada ruido que había asustaba más a Sakura, no se movió de ahí.

-"no voy a llorar, debo de ser fuerte…" –intentaba calmarse sin éxito –"si estuvieras a mi lado, me sentiría segura aunque me atacaran ahora"

De repente, oyó pasos a lo lejos, sintió una presencia extraña, varias, se cruzó como pudo la bolsa y luego convocó las cartas de espada y brillo, comenzando la pelea de su vida.

Cuando la carta brillo iluminó, vio que habían varios hombres que se abalanzaron sobre ella, Sakura con gran agilidad empezó a atacarlos, ellos veloces desenfundaron sus espadas curvas, cimitarras, ella lanzaba estocadas veloces, dejó a dos inconscientes de un golpe en la nuca y siguió con los otros, los cuales eran muy buenos y adiestrados en el manejo de armas.

--------------------------------------

Syaoran ya llevaba caminando un buen rato, pero de pronto empezó a escuchar gritos, pero eran demasiados. Presuroso corrió hacia donde se escuchaban estos y se escondió entre los matorrales. Vio que había estallado una guerra, no muy lejos de el por cierto.

-ahora si que estoy en problemas –susurró

Pero de repente, a pesar de que la noche había llegado, se oscureció más, dejando ver a unos hombres encapuchados, con ropas cafés emerger desde el mismo cielo. No dejaban de aparecer, y en el momento que pisaban la tierra comenzaban a matar a cualquiera que estuviera frente a ellos. Ahí no importaba de que bando estaban, simplemente eran asesinados. Syaoran estaba sorprendido de ver tan cosa, todos salieron huyendo de ese lugar hacia donde estaba Syaoran. Este sin dudar se levantó antes de que lo pasaran aplastando. Todos con sus espadas o cualquier otra arma salieron despavoridos, pero en eso, uno de ellos cayó y Syaoran por estar viendo hacia atrás cayó encima de el, se levantó rápido y lo levantó a el también.

-¡¿Qué rayos esta pasando?! –preguntó Syaoran

-Los ravels nos están atacando! ¿acaso no te das cuenta? –reclamó este

Los dos siguieron corriendo, en eso estos hombres llamados ravels, salieron volando desde donde habían aparecido hasta donde estaban los demás, alcanzándolos. Syaoran y el otro joven pararon de repente, poniéndose en guardia.

-creo que llegó la hora de morir, pero antes dime tu nombre –dijo este algo preocupado

-soy Syaoran Li y ¿el tuyo? –

-Darien Orué, es un gusto haberte conocido –dijo el joven

-no digas cosas como si ya han pasado, podemos vencerles –

-¿estás loco? ellos no los podrían vencer ni los titanes –

-intentarlo no es morir –

-jajaja ¿creen poder hacer algo? –dijo el Ravel

-¡desgraciado! –dijo Darien

Los dos empezaron a luchar contra este, pero era muy veloz, a pesar de que era dos contra uno, el podía detener las estocadas al mismo tiempo. De un golpe de la espada los lanzó al aire, cayendo al suelo un poco lejos del Ravel. Syaoran sintió que Sakura estaba en peligro.

-"¡rayos! y yo también estoy en un lío" –pensó un momento –pero… No VOY A MORIR HASTA ENCONTRARTE –

Syaoran con una nueva fuerza que lo impulsó a lanzársele al Ravel, atacó velozmente y le propinó una serie de golpes certeros, que lo dejó en el suelo. Levantó a Darien y salieron corriendo de nuevo. Debían de levantar bien los pies, ya que habían muchos cadáveres, cortesía de los Ravels.

-¡eres un genio! –dijo Darien –derrotar a uno ya es algo –

-cállate y concéntrate, debemos evitar morir –dijo Syaoran

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura ya estaba mostrando signos de cansancio, al igual que sus enemigos, pero en eso se dejó ver una luz que iluminó todo el lugar.

-DETENGANSE!!!!!!! –gritó

Apareció ante ellos, un anciano de unos 60 años, barba blanca larga, ojos grises, piel morena y con un traje que llevaba: un turbante en la cabeza blanco, zapatos de tela negra puntiagudos, unos pantalones bombachos y su capa con adornos dorados. A un lado de el, apareció una pequeña niña de tan solo 10 años, cabello rubio, ojos carmesí, piel blanca y con una capa con capucha que cubría todo su atuendo. Los que habían atacado a Sakura se inclinaron ante este anciano, quien les lanzó una mirada asesina, ellos retrocedieron un paso.

-¿Por qué rayos atacan a una jovencita? –preguntó el anciano

-sentimos una presencia mágica muy fuerte y…. –dijo uno de ellos

-¿creen que ella podría hacernos daño? –dijo la pequeña

-no… pero –dijo balbuceando

-¡pero NADA! –luego se dirigió hacia Sakura –siento mucho lo que pasó –

-no hay problema, ellos solo hacían su trabajo –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-¡QUE LINDA! –exclamaron todos

-¡Basta! –exclamó el anciano –veo que tu corazón es muy noble –

-y que está enamorada –dijo la pequeña

Sakura se enrojeció, estaba sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes pequeña? –

-mi nieta puede ver el interior de las personas al igual que yo –dijo el anciano –pero puedo ver que te ha sucedido algo –

-¿podemos ayudarle Abuelo Majad? –preguntó sonriéndole

-claro, eso era lo que iba a decir –rió al final –vamos, cuéntanos tu historia y así podremos ayudarte, ya que en este desierto es difícil sobrevivir solo y sin nada –

-les agradezco –dijo Sakura

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta aquí les dejo con un cap corto, lo sé pero la próxima será aun mejor. ¿Qué pasará con los otros? ¿Syaoran podrá salir sin problemas de ese lugar? ¿se volverán a ver? todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capi. Dejen su rr, que me ayudan a que la musa pase por aquí y me dejan con una sonrisa. Gracias por tu review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hooola….. A TODOS!!!!

Gracias por seguirme, me encantó que pusieras tu review Sasha Kinoli, te agradezco de todo corazón. Ahora este espacio lo usaré para una cosa más: Quiero disculparme públicamente con Assnow, que le ofendí gacho, y lo peor es que no corregí bien mi error, de verdad lo siento mucho, no me había pasado antes y espero que no vuelva a pasar, perdóname. Bueno sin más preámbulos al fic!!!

(n/a) Notas de autor

-"si como no"-pensamientos del personaje

**negrita, texto: **narración del autor (esto es porque fanfiction me lo junta todo!)

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors no es de moa, sino de las chicas de CLAMP, esas chicas son impresionantes y geniales, ARRIBA CLAMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**El Mundo de la Oscuridad**

**Capítulo III: "Ravels, Sombras y Oscuridad"**

**El choque de las espadas seguía escuchándose en ese lugar, Syaoran y Darien estaban luchando espalda con espalda, como si fueran viejos amigos, pero no lo eran, el había aceptado eso ya que tenía todavía que encontrar a Sakura.**

-Dios del Rayo ven! –dijo invocando uno de sus pergaminos con la espada

**Un gran relámpago atacó a los Ravels que estaban cerca, afectándolos. Los demás aprovecharon y los derrotaron, pero se les vinieron encima los demás, que estaban un poco lejos.**

-¿¡qué rayos!? –exclamó Syaoran

-ellos pueden sentir cuando es herido alguno de sus camaradas –explicó Darien viendo la gran oleada de Ravels que surcaban el cielo hacia los pocos humanos que quedaban

-¡platiquemos otro día! –exclamó Syaoran sintiendo ya encima a los Ravels

---------------------------------------

-¿crees que Sakura estará bien? –preguntó Tomoyo a Yue

**Ellos caminaban, no se querían arriesgar a que los atacaran en el aire. Yue solo asintió ante la pregunta.**

-ella es fuerte, solo debemos procurar encontrarla –dijo Yue

-¿en donde estaremos? –

-parecer ser que estamos en… China –

-¿china?

-si, y… -

**No pudo terminar la frase, los atacaron unos sujetos encapuchados, Yue se puso en guardia y se colocó delante de Tomoyo.**

**-**mira, una linda chica –dijo uno de ellos

-ese estúpido quien será –

-no se, pero matémosle –

**Atacaron de un solo, Yue los golpeó a todos certeros, dejándolos en el suelo inconscientes. Tomó a Tomoyo y extendió sus alas, elevándose lo más que pudo para que no los vieran, y para que Tomoyo pudiese respirar. En eso, ven más adelante que alguien tenía problemas, y parecía ser del grupo al que Yue acababa de dar una paliza. Tomoyo le pidió que lo ayudara, no sabía porque pero Yue accedió. Al bajar, los atacantes quedaron con la boca abierta.**

**-**Dios! es un ángel! –exclamaron todos

**Yue dejó a Tomoyo en el suelo, los vio serio. En eso, Tomoyo le susurró algo.**

**-**He venido a llevarme sus almas al infierno –dijo Yue

**Lo dijo tan serio que se lo creyeron y salieron huyendo dando de gritos. El encapuchado que estaba en problemas rió.**

**-**No sabía que actuabas también Yue –

-¿Cómo conoces mi nombre? –dijo Yue

-Eriol! –dijo Tomoyo adivinado

**y Así era, Eriol se bajó la capucha mientras reía. Yue se sorprendió.**

**-**no sabía que también estabas aquí –dijeron Yue y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo

-creo que no fui el único –dijo Eriol pensativo –Spinerson y Rubimoon también están aquí –

-¿y qué les pasó? –preguntó Tomoyo

-también fuimos separados –dijo Eriol sonriendo –al igual que ustedes –

-ya veo –dijo Tomoyo pensativa -¿Qué te estaban haciendo ellos?

-me querían robar el dinero que llevo –dijo Eriol sonando una bolsa con monedas –pero gracias a ustedes, lo evitaron –

-¿Cómo conseguiste esas monedas? –preguntó Tomoyo

-trabajando como ayudante de un mago –dijo Eriol

-¿ayudante de un mago? –dijo Yue sin poder creérselo

-sí Yue, es para no llamar la atención –dijo Eriol

-Pero por lo visto ya lleva mucho tiempo aquí –dijo Tomoyo

-como siempre muy observadora, Tomoyo –dijo Eriol sonriéndole –si llevo más de un año en este lugar –

-¿un año? –dijo Tomoyo -¿y no se ha encontrado con nadie más?

-no, hasta ahora ustedes son los primeros –dijo Eriol –Yue, guarda tus alas y vamos a mi casa, que ya es tarde, luego pensaremos en lo sucedido –

-pero… -dijo Tomoyo pensativa -¿Yue no sentiste la presencia de Eriol?

**Yue negó con la cabeza.**

-eso es porque tengo un hechizo de protección, para que no me detecten –

-ya veo -

**Yue hizo caso y guardo sus alas, y luego los tres se pusieron en marcha hacia el norte. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-**entonces ¿sabían que vendría? –preguntó Sakura

-por medio de los sueños de mi nieta, por supuesto –dijo Majad

-¿me pueden decir sus nombres? por favor –dijo Sakura

-es cierto! –dijo la pequeña –lo siento es que con tanta cosa se nos olvidó –

-Yo soy Majad Averué, rey de Siria, bueno de lo que fue Siria –dijo Majad, el anciano

-y yo soy su nieta, Ameli Averué, mucho gusto Sakura San –dijo la pequeña

-mucho gusto –dijo Sakura –pero… ¿Qué pasó con Siria? –

-eso es una parte de lo que tenemos que contarte, ah ya llegamos –

**Llegaron a una tienda, entraron a ella, los guardias y la servidumbre salieron sin antes hacer un gesto de reverencia. Indicaron a Sakura que se sentara en un mullido cojín de colores alegres, bastante grande, al sentarse se hundió, pero se compuso. El anciano Majad y la pequeña Ameli se sentaron en otros cojines, cerca de ella, al frente de ella.**

**-**Siria fue destruida por unos seres llamados Ravels –explicó el abuelo Majad –hace un par de años, desde entonces hemos viajado a otras tierras, sobreviviendo y luchando contra ellos –

-¿Qué son los Ravels? –preguntó Sakura

-son unas criaturas que salieron de las cuevas del abismo de Getel, más bien llamado el abismo del infierno, estas criaturas tienen apariencia humana, pero son tan fuertes como un cíclope, y tan sanguinarios como el mismo Atila(1), pero son controladas por una valkiria oscura llamada Arendil Enler, que empezó a dominar las tierras, con el fin único de dominarnos a todos –dijo Ameli

-¿nadie pudo contra ellos? –preguntó Sakura

-lamentablemente no, el problema es que sus armas tienen un tipo de veneno, que al hacerte la menor cortada, te mata a los pocos minutos –dijo Majad

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-y no solo eso –dijo Eriol sentado en una mesa junto con Tomoyo, Yue estaba parado frente a ellos –el problema es que creó unos similares a los Ravels, ya que los ravels fueron creados hace muchos siglos, durante el desorden del cielo y la tierra –

-¿el desorden del cielo y la tierra? –dijo Tomoyo

-asi es –dijo Eriol –según cuentan las historias, tanto religiosas como míticas, hubo una batalla en la cual los seres se pelearon por el poder y el dominio de esta tierra, pero más que todo por poder, entonces se crearon a los ravels con el único fin de derrotar a las valkirias(2) y a los ángeles, ya que con los demonios, gigantes, cíclopes y otros más no era suficiente, la batalla era desigual, todos contra todos –

-¿y quién ganó? –preguntó Yue

-no lo sé –dijo Eriol –pero una cosa si es seguro, el poder de la oscuridad que estaba sellado desde ese siglo hasta este se liberó por un poder mas grande –

-¿por el del cual? –dijo Tomoyo

-por una valkiria… -

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Entonces es la segunda vez que ocurre? –dijo Sakura sorprendida

-sí, el poder de los grandes magos no fue suficiente como para sellarlo y desaparecerlo hace dos siglos, ahora vuelve más fuerte –dijo Majad

-y la única forma de lograr vencer a la oscuridad de forma definitiva es con la ayuda de seres poderosos –dijo Ameli

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó Sakura

-se han traído desde diferentes épocas, con el fin de reunir a los más poderosos… jeje, como ya había dicho, pero… -dijo Ameli

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Sakura imaginándose lo peor

-parecer ser que murieron casi todos, unos aún viven pero no conocemos su paradero –dijo Majad

-¿qué? –dijo Sakura

-el problema fue que… -

---------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo que los traicionaron? –dijo Tomoyo exaltada

-el propio rey de Sudán se alió con la oscuridad en secreto y planeó todo para que perecieran todos –dijo Eriol serio

-¿él sabía de todo lo que habían hecho y de los que habían venido? –dijo Tomoyo

-era el líder de la rebelión –dijo Eriol

-----------------------------------------------------------

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Sakura

-la verdad es que cada vez que recuerdo la historia… me da escalofríos –dijo Amelia

-ahora cambió todo –dijo Majad –hemos hecho de nuevo esto, nosotros también estamos en la lucha contra la oscuridad –

-Porque nosotros también somos hechiceros –dijo Ameli

-¿pero nosotros? –dijo Sakura

-ustedes también fueron llamados a la lucha, el problema fue que su tiempo también empezó a ser corrompido por la oscuridad –

-Por eso fue todos los desastres… -dijo Sakura pensativa

-¿desastres? –preguntó Ameli

------------------------------------------------------------

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó Eriol sorprendido

-sí –dijo Tomoyo –y lo peor es que… todos nos fuimos separados… bueno casi –

-deja eso –dijo Eriol –si la oscuridad llegó y provocó todo eso… quiere decir que no nos queda mucho tiempo para resolverlo en este tiempo –

-¿Cómo cuanto tiempo nos queda? –preguntó Yue

-tal vez… unos meses, no estoy seguro –dijo Eriol

-pero solos no podremos hacerlo… menos yo, que no poseo magia –dijo Tomoyo preocupada

-y ese si es un problema –dijo Eriol –encontrar a los demás… sería casi que imposible –en su voz se podía oír preocupación –si llevo más de un año sin poder encontrar a Spi y Rubi…

---------------------------------------------------------------

-la oscuridad nos consumirá por completo antes de que nosotros podamos hacer algo –dijo Ameli

**Sakura quedó entre asustada, sorprendida y preocupada. ¿Cómo iban a poder resolverlo? Pensó en sus amigos, familia y… en Syaoran, desde hacía rato tenía un mal presentimiento y no podía hacer nada…nada.**

-----------------

(1): Atila, era un héroe griego, pero que era conocido por la forma en que atacaba y derrotaba al enemigo, se le conocía como: El vengador de Dios (no confirmado, dudo de mi fuente jeje)

(2): Valkirias: Son seres de la mitología nórdica, deidades femeninas menores que servían a Odín bajo el comando de Freyja

Su propósito era elegir a los más heroicos de aquellos caídos en batalla y llevarlos al Valhalla (cielo para nosotros) donde se convertían en einherjar (eran espíritus de guerreros que habían muerto en batalla, se convertían en Luchador Extraordinario).

*Si quieren saber más, busquen en wikipedia sobre mitología nórdica y por lo de Atila y los cícloples, sobre mitología griega.

------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, este capi talvez sea un poco aburrido… pero tenía que introducir parte de la historia de la problemática a la que se van a enfrentar los héroes. Espero que les guste y espero actualizarlo más rápido. Me atrasé ya que… no sabía como plantear las ideas (es que las escribí como siempre, pero no sabía como aplicarlas jeje)y aparte el recopilar info y leer sobre mitologías estaba bien largo (y mas las tareas y exámenes de la U… TT TT), pero bueno ya está. Ahora ¿Qué pasará con Syaoran? ¿logrará salirse con la suya en esa batalla? ¿podrán reunirse de nuevo a tiempo? Muchas cosas más en el sig capi. Gracias a todos los que me leen, dejen reviews que hacen que la musa pase por aquí.

ARRIBA CLAMP!!!!!!!!!! (XD ya me gustó la frase)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo!

Disculpen la tardanza, la verdad es que ya casi lo tenía terminado, pero se me vino todo encima y me fue más fácil actualizar las otras historias que tengo. Perdón, pero espero que este cap compense mi retraso. XD gracias a aquellos que se toman la molestia de leerlo y… ponganme reviews para decirme que les parece! XXD

(n/a) Notas de autor

-"si como no"-pensamientos del personaje

**negrita, texto: **narración del autor (esto es porque fanfiction me lo junta todo!)

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors no es de moa, sino de las chicas de CLAMP, yo solo tomo a sus personajes para una linda historia, ARRIBA CLAMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**El Mundo de la Oscuridad**

**Capítulo IV: "Oportunidad perdida"**

**Esa noche, Sakura no podía dormir de la inmensa preocupación que tenía por ese mal presentimiento. Le rondaba la cabeza ideas casi destructivas, alejó todo pensamiento y trató de enfocarse para ver si podía sentir la presencia de todos. Al cabo de un rato… Nada. No había podido encontrar nada. En eso entró Ameli con un vaso de agua para Sakura, ella lo recibió agradecida. Ameli se sentó en un cojín que había cerca.**

**-**necesito decirte algo –dijo Amelí –y que nadie más debe saberlo… hasta que logremos avanzar –

-¿de qué se trata? –dijo Sakura seria

* * *

**Si de morir se trataba, ese era el momento. Los ravels caían como cucarachas del cielo, Syaoran y Darien ya daban signos de cansancio, eran demasiados y casi no podían defenderse. A tiempo, Syaoran se agachó para evitar que le cortaran el cuello, cayendo hacia atrás, el ravel levantó la espada con las dos manos y la bajó veloz para partir en dos a Syaoran, a tiempo una luz iluminó todo el valle deteniendo el ataque del ravel, los ravels chillaron asustados y salieron volando, el ravel se le quedó viendo a Syaoran y partió veloz junto con sus compañeros.**

**-**vamos –dijo Darien respirando entre cortado –mientras… este… esa luz… debemos… de … aprovechar –

-si –dijo Syaoran casi igual, guardando su espada en su interior con un hechizo

**Apenas habían como unas diez personas (n/a: si mis ojos no me engañan) que habían sobrevivido a ese ataque, corriendo todos hacia donde provenía esa luz. Al estar mas cerca, se podía divisar un castillo con una fortaleza de piedra, muy gruesa. De la torre más alta y que estaba al centro, se podía ver que de ahí proveía aquella luz. Todos entraron antes de que se cerraran las puertas, a los pocos segundos, todos se dejaron caer al suelo exhaustos.**

-Gracias… por ayudarme –dijo Darien

-¿en donde estamos? –preguntó Syaoran

-en un castillo –dijo Darien

-si eso ya sé –dijo Syaoran -¿Cómo se llama y en donde estamos?

-estás en la ciudad de Toledo, España –dijo un soldado parándose frente a ellos –ustedes dos, vengan, la reina los llama

-¿la reina? –dijeron los dos

-de pie –dijo el soldado

**Syaoran y Darien se pusieron de pie, y en contra de su voluntad y su cansancio subieron una escalinata larga y alta, que daba a la torre central, solo que atrás. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, la habitación a la que entraron estaba bien iluminada. El soldado los anunció y ellos se aproximaron, quedando a un metro de distancia entre la reina y ellos. Syaoran vio que la reina era joven, de unos veinticinco a treinta años, piel blanca y pecosa, ojos y cabello rojizo como el fuego, cuerpo esbelto y muy seria. Cuando vio a Syaoran se sorprendió.**

**-**he podido ver que has luchado junto a mi vasallo –dijo la reina observándolo –y que tus ropas no indican de dónde eres –se levantó colocando sus brazos cruzados –llamen a mi sacerdotisa –

**Una mujer fue a cumplir el llamado, cuando regresó se presentó una mujer delgada, de cabellos rojos al igual que sus ojos, muy diferente a la reina. Syaoran se sorprendió mucho.**

**-**Profesora Misuki –dijo

-Hola joven Li –dijo Kaho saludándolo –si su majestad –

-¿el es el niño de quien me hablabas? –preguntó la reina

-si, su majestad –dijo Kaho

-bien –dijo sin mostrar emoción -¿Cómo te llamas jovencito? –

-soy Li Syaoran… su majestad –dijo Syaoran con respeto

-¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar? –dijo la reina

-no lo sé con exactitud, pero fue una joven quien de alguna forma nos trasladó aquí… su majestad –

-lo veremos después –dijo suspirando –que bueno que no moriste en esa batalla –

-permiso para hablar su majestad –dijo Darien, Syaoran lo vio dudando a que fuera a decir algo bueno

-permiso concedido –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-el llegó cuando atacaron los ravels, y pudo noquear a uno de ellos –dijo Darien emocionado –pero eran demasiados… y… -

-perecieron casi todos ¿verdad? –dijo la reina seria

-si, su majestad –dijo Darien

-para ser alguien tan joven eres fuerte –dijo la reina –pero te explicaré la situación de este tiempo –

* * *

-… y aparte de eso… debes de ponerte en contacto con tus amigos –

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Sakura

-la magia permite encontrar a alguien que tenga menor o no tenga magia, en ese caso, cuando empieces a quedarte dormida recita este hechizo –dijo entregándole un papel doblado

-Pero ya lo he intentado –dijo Sakura devolviéndole el papel ya desdoblado –algo oscurece mi visión –

-la oscuridad se ha hecho más fuerte –dijo pensativa –entonces no queda otro camino

-¿Hay otra forma de encontrarlos? –

-si, la hay… pero es demasiado peligrosa, está en los túneles de Asgard, una unificación de mundos, pero son túneles de arena movediza, se puede ver a través de ella, pero el problema es que las dos personas tienen que meterse al mismo tiempo en el, si quieres encontrarte con quien desees –

-¿Cuál es el peligro? –dijo Sakura

-morir mientras intentas llegar, verás, deben tomarse de la mano antes de que se acabe el tiempo –dijo nerviosa

-el problema no acaba ahí, ¿Cómo diablos puedo avisas y saber en donde va a estar esos túneles? –dijo Sakura preocupada

-solo hay tres túneles en la tierra –dijo Amelí sacando un mapa –uno está a tres días de aquí, en el norte del desierto de Gotor, el otro en España y el último en indonesia –

-¿y si ninguno de ellos está cerca? –

-tendremos problemas, porque cada 50 años se abre el túnel con un tiempo de tres minutos, luego se cierra de nuevo –

-si me encuentro con Syaoran ¿podré irme con el? –

-si rompes la barrera mágica, si –

-¿Cómo puedo romperla? –

-tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma, ya que solo una persona intentó cruzar ese lugar y… pereció –

* * *

-llévenlos a las habitaciones designadas, Misuki ve con ellos –dijo la reina y se fue

-vengan por aquí –dijo una mujer con una pañueleta en la cabeza

**Los tres siguieron a la mujer por una serie de cuartos y pasajes, para llegar a la torre norte, en la habitación había dos camas, una mesa con una jarra de agua y una olla bajita. Les dejaron sábanas y luego se fue, dejándolos solos.**

**-**¿Por qué tanta hospitalidad? –preguntó Syaoran sentándose

-es cierto –dijo Darien –pero creo que solo quiere ser amable –dijo riendo

-tu eres parte de su familia ¿verdad? –dijo Syaoran

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –dijo Darien sorprendido –ohhh bueno soy su hijo jeje, pero no lo digas a nadie –

-esta bien –dijo Syaoran –profesora, por favor explíqueme que pasa en este lugar –

-tengo órdenes de no revelar información, solo te puedo decir una cosa, toma –dijo la profesora entregándole un pedazo de pergamino entorchado (enrollado)

-¿Qué es? –dijo Syaoran

-leelo, luego habla con la reina –dijo y se fue

-ohhh debe ser algo interesante –dijo Darien

-demasiado –dijo Syaoran leyendo

* * *

-está decidido –dijo Sakura –iré

-iremos contigo –dijo Amelí

-pero ustedes se van a desviar de su camino –

-la verdad… no, estamos… ahh un poco huyendo, y no queremos que vayas sola –

-les agradezco de todo corazón –dijo Sakura sonriendo

-bien, este es el plan –

* * *

-yo puedo acompañarte, si quieres –dijo Darien todo enérgico

-demasiado peligroso, y si te pasa algo me matan –dijo Syaoran

-sé un truco para que logres eso, anda llévame, tengo ganas de una buena aventura –dijo Darien suplicando

-¿Cómo le vas a hacer para salir? –dijo Syaoran

-ja, eso déjamelo a mí, tu ve a hablar con la reina y ya –dijo Darien

-bien –dijo Syaoran

* * *

**-**toma –le dijo el abuelo de Amelí –de alguna forma debes llevarle el mensaje

**Le dio un cuenco con agua, la dejó encima de un banco que llevaba. Le dejó un pergamino en sus manos y se retiró junto con amelí. **

**-**gracias –dijo Sakura viendo el pergamino

**Colocó su mano encima del cuenco, el agua empezó a vibrar.**

**-**"en mareas altas, busco yo

Aquel que comparte mi corazón,

Recito este hechizo de luna

Agua y magia

Deseo ver y hablar con aquel que busco

¡rinuit Erent Meliot Alaer! –

**El agua comenzó a ponerse oscura, luego aclaró, Sakura vio que mostraba una habitación, luego vio a Syaoran, Syaoran se quedó sorprendido y le sonrió. De alguna manera, se podía oír.**

**-**Syaoran, necesito decirte que encontré una forma de reunirnos –dijo Sakura

-lo sé, me lo dijo la Prof. Misuki –dijo Syaoran

-¿está contigo? Bien, al grano ¿Qué tan lejos estás? –

-a dos días, según Darien –dijo Syaoran

-¿Quién es Darie? –preguntó Sakura

-Darien, ehh te lo contaré después –dijo Syaoran

-hola –dijo Darien apareciendo

-hola, mucho gusto en conocerte –dijo Sakura

-a lo que íbamos, ¿Qué tan lejos estas tu? –dijo Syaoran haciendo a un lado a Darien –y en donde estas?

-a tres días, en el desierto de Gotor, tienes que sumergirte en el al medio día exacto –dijo Sakura

-Yo estoy en Toledo, España…. ¿al mismo tiempo? –dijo Syaoran

-si

-ten cuidado Sakura -dijo Syaoran

-igual, Syaoran, por favor no dejes que te maten, te amo demasiado y no quiero que te pase nada –dijo Sakura

-no te preocupes –dijo Syaoran –tu también cuidate amor –

**La imagen se desvaneció, no sabía porque, quería seguir viéndolo. Syaoran cerró los ojos, y se sentó, tenía ganas de tirar todo e irse corriendo. Darien se le quedó viendo y se sentó frente a el. **

**-**creo que necesitarás mucha paciencia, en tres días la verás, y estarás bien –dijo Darien

-a pesar de que apenas te conozco, has sido una buena persona –dijo Syaoran

-eso se lo debo a mi madre –dijo Darien –si me disculpas, debo ir con ella

-claro –

--------------------------------------XD

**-**¿listos para partir? –dijo Amelí

**Todos empezaron a caminar, Sakura mantenía sus pensamientos tranquilos, esperaba que todo saliera bien, tenía sus cartas, su báculo, su magia y la esperanza de reunirse de nuevo con el.**

**------------------------------------ XD**

**Llego el tercer día, todos estaban en posición frente al agujero, los dos del lado de Syaoran y el otro de lado de Sakura, faltaba poco para que se abriera.**

**-**Sakura, amárrate esto –dijo Amelí dándole una cuerda

-para que es esto? –dijo Sakura amarrándosela a la cintura

-hay un límite de tiempo, así que si no has logrado o lo logres, te jalaremos, es la única forma de sacarte a salvo –

-me doy cuenta, así que si lo logro, me desamarraré –dijo Sakura

-lo sé, ten cuidado, de todos modos nos veremos en España –dijo amelí

-les doy las gracias de todo corazón, por cualquier cosa, nos vemos –dijo Sakura dándoles un abrazo

-fue un gusto y será siempre un honor haberte conocido –dijo Mahad el abuelo de amelí

**-**ya es hora –dijo amelí

**Un agujero se abrió, luego se transformó y dejó ver una arena aguada, varios amigos de amelí, amelí y el abuelo tenían sujeta la cuerda, larga muy larga.**

**-**ahora!!! –gritó Amelí

**Sakura se tiró de cabeza a la arena, hundiéndose dentro de ella.**

**-**denle cuerda!! –dijo Majad

-------------------------------------------- XD

**Syaoran también ya estaba dentro, Darien había amarrado la otra punta a un árbol, porque si pasaba algo, eso lo detendría. **

**-**espero que salga bien –dijo Darien

**Los dos nadaban en esa arena, espesa, pero se volvía mas transparente, podían respirar. Syaoran nadó con más fuerza, vio algo que se aproximaba a el, le echó ganas y vio que era Sakura, para todo esto ya llevaban dos minutos. Los dos empezaron a nadar más rápido en esa túnel de arena transparente, casi se daban la mano, estaban a pocos centímetros. Se quedaron parados, la cuerda no daba más.**

**-**vamos!!! Estírate –dijo Syaoran para sí mismo

-no!!! Estoy muy cerca –dijo Sakura

**Dos minutos cuarenta, la arena empezaba a ponerse pesada, empezaba a cerrarse.**

**-**mierda!!! –dijo Syaoran

**Sus intentos fueron en vano, lograron tocarse los dedos, pero no pudieron tomarse de la mano, una barrera fue creada, Sakura se empezó a alejar, el aire se había extinguido. Syaoran somataba esa barrera, gritando. **

**-**Sakura!!!!! –gritó

-te encontraré!!! –gritó de nuevo

**La arena entró en sus pulmones, estaba ahogándose, sus gritos eran solo muecas, se desvaneció mientras la arena lo cubría.**

**----------------XD**

**A Sakura la sacaron a tiempo de que se cerrara el túnel, tosió fuerte, la arena casi la atrapa. Pero… lloraba?**

**-**¿Qué pasó Sakura? ¿le viste? –dijo Amelí

-no pude… no…pude llegar con el!!! –dijo Sakura

-¿viste que se moviera? –pregunt{o Mahad

-¿a que se refiere? –dijo Sakura secándose las lágrimas

-si viste que se alejara al igual que tu –dijo Mahad

-no –dijo Sakura

-no… ahh –dijo amelí tapándose la boca

-no me digas eso –dijo Sakura llorando –no me digas eso

-debes de ir a España –dijo Amelí

-será la única forma de corroborarlo –dijo Mahad

-------------------------------------- TT TT

**Que pasara con Syaoran? ¿habrá salido del túnel? Descúbranlo en el siguiente cap.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y espero que les guste este capítulo. XD**


End file.
